De camino a ninguna parte
by FromTheFuture
Summary: La compañía de Thorin se embarca en una aventura que Bilbo no era capaz de imaginar ni en sus más alocados sueños (o pesadillas), para recuperar un tesoro de las garras de un dragón... ¡Esperad! ¿Qué hacen en la campiña francesa?


**Disclaimer**: la parte en cursiva es un extracto de la obra de Tolkien, _El Hobbit_. En este primer capítulo, todos los personajes le pertenecen.

**N/A:** había hecho este fic para el reto _#07 "Viajando entre libros" del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet"_, pero no lo he podido completar a tiempo, de modo que no participa en las votaciones. He decidido subirlo de todos modos, porque me parece una pena.

Igual me he tomado algunas licencias literarias...

* * *

_De camino a ninguna parte_

_Por FromTheFuture_

* * *

**-I-**

_En un agujero en el suelo, vivía un hobbit. No un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, ni tampoco un agujero seco, desnudo y arenoso, sin nada en lo que sentarse o que comer: era un agujero-hobbit, y eso significa comodidad._

Sí, ya sé lo que estáis pensando. "Ya conozco ésta historia, es aquella en la que Bilbo Bolsón se une a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble para rescatar el tesoro de las garras de un dragón". Y yo no podré más que daros la razón, porque os sabéis los nombres y porque, después de todo, es cierto. La historia de Bilbo empieza exactamente como yo he empezado mi relato. Pero no es la que yo he venido a contar hoy.

De acuerdo. Demos por hecho que conocéis el cómo llegaron los enanos a casa de nuestro hobbit y cómo éste fue sacado de la comodidad de su agujero para emprender una aventura. Ya podemos entonces centrarnos en ésta otra historia que voy a narrar, una donde los verdes paisajes de la Tierra Media son sustituidos por las grises calles de Londres y los oscuros arrabales parisinos en los albores de la Revolución Francesa.

Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Y si ya conocéis alguno de los hechos aquí narrados, no los mencionéis, no queremos que nadie se fastidie el final.

Nuestro amigo el hobbit estaba disfrutando de una reposada merienda, todo lo que uno puede disfrutarla, cuando un grupo de enanos se fue presentando, de uno en uno, de dos en dos, y de tres en tres, en su casa, hasta hacer un total de trece. Todos decían buscar a un saqueador y todos venían por indicación de Gandalf.

—Y es por eso que necesitamos de tus servicios como saqueador experto —concluyó Thorin, el jefe de aquellos inesperados visitantes, cuando la cena a la que se habían auto invitado hubo concluido y todos se hallaban alrededor de él escuchando atentamente.

Bilbo asintió con vehemencia mientras la sangre le bullía en las venas con una fuerza misteriosa que nunca había experimentado. El estómago le rugía como si llevara sin comer días (cuando, de hecho, acababa de hacerlo). Los dedos de los pies le cosquilleaban de emoción. «¡Será posible, viejo Bilbo, que con la acomodada y sencilla vida que llevas estés pensando en correr una aventura!», pensaba una pequeña parte de su cerebro; pero lo cierto es que el resto de ese órgano (y de todos los demás) hacía una labor estupenda ignorándola. El pequeño hobbit estaba pensando en correr una aventura, sí, ¿y qué?

—Entonces, si os he entendido bien, ¿pretendéis llegar a esa montaña, matar al dragón y recuperar vuestro tesoro?

—¡Por todo lo más sagrado! ¿Cuántas veces va a haber que repetirlo? Eso es exactamente lo que he dicho, algo más resumido.

Y vosotros, mentes privilegiadas, ya sabréis que Bilbo se fue a dormir aquella noche soñando con dragones y aventuras y se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la única ambición de tomar un par de buenos desayunos, quizá incluso un tercero. Y ya sabréis también que el respetable hobbit acabó enrolado en la compañía de Thorin de camino a Érebor. Pues la parte interesante, ésa por la que yo he iniciado esta historia, sucede justo durante el camino.

La marcha se prolongó por un espeso bosque durante el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, pero las altas copas de los árboles impidieron que el sol de mediodía incidiera directamente sobre ellos resguardándolos un tanto del calor. Cuando anocheció y decidieron hacer un alto en su viaje, aún no habían abandonado la frondosa y verde espesura, y aún tardarían un par de días más en hacerlo.

Tras una sencilla cena, (_demasiado_ sencilla, en opinión del estómago de Bilbo), la compañía acabó pronto sumida en el silencio que precede al sueño, alrededor de una hoguera en cierta medida acogedora, con Gandalf sentado frente a ella, haciendo la primera guardia, con una pipa en la boca y sumido en sus pensamientos.

No fue hasta que todos los enanos dormían profundamente, y Gandalf empezaba a cabecear ya, con la conciencia en ese limbo entre la vigilia y el sueño, que algo cambió en torno a ellos. Una ligera ondulación en el ambiente, la vacilación casi imperceptible del fuego, un fortuito cambio en la tonalidad de la noche. Pero nadie, ni siquiera el mago, estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para percibir tan débiles indicios.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía exactamente igual que el día anterior. Una vez hubieron desayunado, siguieron su viaje por el bosque animadamente, cantando y riendo; el sol brillaba en el azul y despejado cielo y los pájaros gorjeaban desde las ramas de los árboles, sobre sus cabezas.

Algo después de que reemprendieran la marcha tras el almuerzo, los árboles comenzaron a distanciarse unos de otros, cada vez más; y así, paulatinamente, el bosque fue dando paso a campos de siembra y a algunas casitas segregadas. Los campesinos trabajaban arduamente, algunos en los bordes del camino que nuestros compañeros seguían, otros algo más apartados; todos tenían un aspecto miserable: escuálidos, ropajes sucios y remendados más de mil veces, caras perladas en sudor y piel morena por el trabajo bajo el sol.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya hombres por aquí? ¡Ni siquiera se ve alguna de sus ciudades cerca! —cuestionó un sorprendido Balin, instando al poney para acercarse a su rey.

Pero Thorin no sabía mejor que él la respuesta.

—Es muy probable que nos hayamos perdido en el bosque y, por lo tanto, habremos salido por algún otro lado que nos ha distanciado de nuestra ruta y hemos acabado aquí. —Fue Gandalf el que contestó, el ceño fruncido de tal modo que sus espesas cejas oscurecían casi por completo sus ojos.

—Entonces lo mejor será que pidamos indicaciones a alguno de estos jornaleros, ¿no? —intervino Bilbo, que había abandonado su puesto casi al final de la fila para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

—Creo que sabremos apañarnos con el mapa —rechazó Thorin sacudiendo la mano orgullosamente y frenando su poney para poder sacar dicho objeto y someterlo a examen.

Mientras, algunos de los campesinos más próximos a ellos habían detenido su trabajo y los miraban con una mezcla de asombro e indiferencia en sus cansados ojos. Parecían preguntarse quiénes, o más bien, qué eran. Era evidente que Gandalf les imponía respeto, mas los demás despertaban justamente el sentimiento contrario.

—¿Es que nunca han visto a unos enanos? —se preguntaron algunos entre ellos; la compañía, ya completamente detenida, miraba con curiosidad a los hombres y mujeres del campo, esperando indicaciones de su líder.

—_Qui sont-ils_? —pareció preguntar uno de los hombres a nadie en general, en una lengua que distaba mucho de las que los enanos, Bilbo o Gandalf conocían.

—_Quoi sont-ils?_ —respondió otro en el mismo idioma.

Aquéllos hombres hablaban de forma tan distinta a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados que el abismo era insalvable y, ni siquiera si hubiesen decidido pedir indicaciones, habrían sido capaces de entenderlas.

De modo que nuestros protagonistas terminaron por continuar la marcha por aquel extraño camino, cada vez prestando menos atención a los campesinos que se agrupaban a ambos lados del sendero. No pararon hasta llegar a los límites de una desconocida ciudad.

* * *

*****_Qui sont-ils? _en francés: _¿Quiénes son (ellos)?_

*****_Quoi sont-ils? _en francés: _¿Qué son (ellos)?_


End file.
